


假戏真做14

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	假戏真做14

 “翔君，抱我好不好？”  
   
   
他不知道该怎么把这件事情说出口，又害怕听到自己不想听到的事情，他现在觉得自己构建的安全感全部崩塌了，他只能凭靠着亲密的接触来更靠近樱井翔一些，才能让他觉得这个人还在自己身边，他还没有失去一切。  
   
   
   
樱井翔怜爱的吻了吻松本润的鼻尖。  
   
   
   
“你怎么这么可爱，这种求之不得事情我怎么会拒绝。”  
   
   
   
樱井翔的吻总是能让他感觉到安心，对方轻柔的扶着他的后颈，描摹着他的唇线，舌尖探进松本润的唇齿之间，所有的动作都那么的温柔又热情。  
   
刚刚被一颗一颗仔细扣起来的纽扣又被一颗一颗的打开，松本润白皙的身体就这样暴露出来，樱井翔总是喜欢在他的后背上婆娑，光滑的手感让人欲罢不能。  
   
   
   
睡衣被脱掉之后内裤也被扯掉了，松本润身上已经没有了半点遮蔽，高高挺起的肚子和微微抬头的性器都暴露在樱井翔面前，令后者呼吸一滞，然后不得不苦笑起来。即便是在安全期，其实每次做的时候他都是尽力让松本润觉得满足就结束，生怕会伤到肚子里的孩子，这样对他来说充满诱惑的身体，要忍住不尽兴真是一件足够困难的事情。每当这种时候，樱井翔就想踹当初的自己几脚，两年多的时间白白的浪费过去，早点跟松本润有接触早点喜欢上他，不就可以早早地把人拐上床想怎么折腾都行了。  
   
   
   
一想到这种痛并快乐着的体验还得持续一段时间，到了怀孕八个月以后干脆连这样都不行了的时候，樱井翔就觉得头疼。  
   
   
   
松本润在情事里总是显得很乖顺，平躺在床上的时候肚子就小下去一些，腰两边长了肉，捏起来很舒服。樱井翔跨坐在他的身上，小心的避开肚子俯下身去亲吻他的胸口，因为怀孕的缘故这里也发生了奇妙的变化，樱井翔哪怕不做的时候都总想碰一碰这里。  
   
   
   
敏感的乳首被樱井翔含在嘴里，牙齿还轻轻的厮磨着，松本润稍微的仰起头发出了一点细微的呻吟，这点声音却像刺激到了樱井翔一样，舌尖的动作越来越放肆，惹得松本润不得不抬起上身想要得到更多的抚慰。  
   
   
   
温热的手掌沿着挺起的肚子向下，深入到松本润的双腿间，没急着握住性器，而是揉捏着两边的囊袋。对于OMEGA来说，刺激性器其实远没有身后的后穴来的舒服，但是当ALPHA换了另一种方式的时候，这种刺激就不可同日而语了。  
   
   
   
   
樱井翔跪坐在他两腿之间，把他的性器含在嘴里吞吐着，手指却在他的双腿之间揉捏，不时的突然刺激后穴里，松本润被这样的快感折磨的发出断断续续的呻吟声，扭动的身体不知道是想要逃开还是想要更多。

 

樱井翔的一只手扣着他身侧的左手，像是想要通过这样的方式给他更多的安全感。

 

“翔君....翔君.....进来......”  
   
   
   
即便是这样的刺激也不够他感觉到这个人的存在，松本润放肆的呻吟着，拉扯着樱井翔的手催促他尽快的进入自己樱井翔本来要去床头拿安全套，手刚伸出去就被松本润阻止了。  
   
   
   
“不要带，我不要。”  
   
   
   
樱井翔叹了口气，扶着松本润的腰让他跪在床上，双手撑在枕头上防止肚子被挤压，然后自己随便的拉扯掉身上的衣服，把自己已经高涨的性器埋进松本润的身体里。  
   
   
   
孕夫的身体敏感，一点点的刺激都会整个身体都紧绷起来，樱井翔的性器刚刚埋进去，就感觉到松本润的后穴紧紧地绞着他，让他忍不住发出沉吟。  
   
   
   
“翔君，快一点.....快点....”  
   
   
   
樱井翔倒是想快，但是有贼心没贼胆，只好放缓速度每一下都深入进去，龟头几乎要顶到松本润的生殖腔里，湿热的内腔容纳着他的性器，让他忍不住低下头去亲吻松本润光洁的后背。说松本润长点肉肉可爱并不只是在哄他开心，自从怀孕之后这个本来消瘦的身体一点一点长了点肉，曲线愈发的诱人起来。樱井翔还打算着等孩子出生之后要拉着松本润一起健身，争取让这些努力养出来的肉别又瘦回去。  
   
   
   
手掌扣在松本润敏感的稍微凸起了一些的胸口揉捏着，下身不断地在后穴中进出，每一下都极其深入，惹得松本润后仰着头断断续续的发出甜腻的呻吟，很快就已经跪不住了，撑在枕头上的手臂颤颤巍巍的，只好咬着下唇努力的硬撑着。  
   
   
   
松本润感觉到全身都颤抖着，不知道到底是因为心里委屈才会觉得昏沉沉还是因为临近高潮才会觉得大脑一片空白，但是很快樱井翔就换了姿势，他躺平在沙发上，然后扶着松本润坐上来，这个姿势让肿胀的性器在松本润的身体里进入的更深。  
   
   
   
也能让松本润清楚的看到樱井翔的表情，那双眼睛里除了情欲，还有浓的化不开的深情。  
   
   
   
樱井翔微微的皱着眉，扶着他的腰挺动着下身，手掌却小心地扶着他，生怕松本润会有哪里磕碰着了。松本润借着高潮掉了眼泪，侧躺在樱井翔的怀里，却不肯让他把性器抽出来。  
   
   
   
因为肚子的缘故，面对面的姿势，樱井翔既没办法抱紧他，也不能全部埋进他的身体里，只好保持着这个姿势看着松本润，轻柔的把他侧颊的乱发拨开。  
   
   
松本润推搡着樱井翔重新躺好，然后自己坐在了樱井翔身上，晃动着已经感觉到疲软的腰试图取悦对方，高潮过的身体敏感又疲惫，反倒让他自己连连喘息。樱井翔牵起他带着婚戒的手，放在唇边轻轻的亲吻，然后还是恢复了一贯常用的后入式，从身后抱着松本润抽插了一阵，在他身边里释放了出来。  
   
   
   
细碎的吻落在松本润的侧颈上。  
   
   
   
“润，怎么了？”  
   
   
   
松本润咬着嘴唇，犹豫了半晌，才终于开了口。  
   
   
“我今天出门，去了图书馆，无意间看了本小说。”  
   
   
   
“小说？”  
   
   
   
松本润吸了吸鼻子。  
   
   
“对，小说，讲男主以前的恋人回来找他，他们重归于好的故事。”  
   
   
   
樱井翔有点没跟上松本润的思路，但是他能察觉到自家孕夫今天似乎有点心情低落。他不知道是松本润真的看了这么一本小说还是敏感的察觉到什么，但是对方肯说出来总是好的，于是他揽住怀里的人，语气越发的温柔。  
   
   
“哪本小说写这么蠢的情节？”  
   
   
   
   
“肯定是个不出名又落魄的小说家，说不定就写过这么一部作品也没卖出去，像我们润这种畅销的小说作家，肯定就会写男主怎么遇到真正的对的人，然后和他幸福的生活。”  
   
   
   
“翔君.....”  
   
   
   
松本润鼻子一酸，眼泪就不由自主的掉下来，他其实根本就没仔细的去看那些照片，只是自己一直以来担忧的事情落了地，就像是平静生活里的一颗惊雷，让他根本无暇再去思考什么，匆匆的收起来就丢在一边，然后自己越想越委屈，越想越难过。  
   
   
   
“润，我不会骗你，我说了你是我的现在和未来，我不会留恋于过去。”  
   
   
   
“可是，你从来没有说过喜欢我，你就是，就是想要悠真而已。”  
   
   
   
樱井翔哭笑不得的从松本润身体里退出来，把他转向自己，让他直视自己的眼睛。


End file.
